Tis Only a Flesh Wound
by superluvoreos
Summary: Jason is hurt, and what happens when he unknowingly seeks comfort from a brother?


**AN: I don't own Batman or Monsters Inc. Ha! I wish!**

Tis Only a Flesh Wound

Jason Todd peered down through the window at the man sleeping in the bedroom. He wasn't sure why he was here. He was tired and his leg was still bleeding out from a bullet was still lodged in it. Jason just subconsciously walked over to the building, not even thinking about where he was until the last moment.

He suddenly loses his footing on the roof, and he falls onto the balcony with a loud thump. Jason cringes as he lies on his back. He was quietly cursing at himself, and hoping that he didn't wake anyone up.

A slide of the glass door soon extinguishes that hope, and Dick Grayson's face appears above his. "So, Jaybird, what the hell are you doing here?"

Jason grunts as he sits up, pushing the acrobat away from himself. "Shut up."

"That didn't really answer my- Jason!" Dick tugs the man inside his apartment when he realizes that his little brother was injured. He forces him to sit on a chair in his dining room before going to the bathroom to get a first aid kit.

Jason wasn't comfortable being here. His entire being was screaming at him to get out. He hadn't seen Dick since he was last in Gotham, and that had been because of the Joker incident. Jason purses his lips together, not in the mood to think about that night at that moment.

"Jason, if you needed help, you could have just said something." Dick grumbles when he comes back with the medical box in his hand. He pulls up a chair in front of Jason, and he grabs his leg roughly.

"Hey!" The anti-hero barks as pain laces up from his thigh.

"We've got to be quick, dummy." Dick tells him, not at all enjoying this. "What did you get yourself into this time?" He asks as he uses tweezers to dig around for the bullet lodged inside.

"Oh, you know, the usual." Jason cringes with each movement. He was gripping tight onto his chair to stop himself from punching Dick. "A bad drug deal gone worse."

"I thought you were with Starfire and Arsenal. What happened to them?"

"We're on a brea- Mother fucker!" Jason glares at Dick when he holds up the lone bullet with a victory smile.

"Got it."

"I know." He growls. "Your attempt at a distraction was pathetic."

The older boy only rolls his eyes when he drops the small piece of metal onto the table next to them. He then begins to wrap up the wound with some bandages from the first aid kit. **(AN: I know nothing about this sort of stuff. Anybody know what to actually do in this situation?)** "Don't be such a baby, Jay."

"Shut up."

Dick smirks at this. "Never." Jason is the one who rolls his eyes now, and he yanks his leg from him when he finishes.

"Thanks." He stands up, and he grits his teeth to stop himself from crying out in pain. Dick immediately helps him back into the chair.

"That was a stupid move." He tells Jason, and he only gets embarrassed silence in response. "I think you're going to have to lay off of jumping across buildings for a few days."

Jason smirks. "Tell the same thing to Batboy, and you'll get the same response. I'm leaving." He pulls himself up again, tying not to show any signs of discomfort. He limps away from Dick, who thought this situation was at least a little bit amusing.

"Jason…"

"What?"

He trots over to his little brother, and puts his hand on his shoulder. "You can stay here for the night." Dick pauses as he thinks about this more. "Actually, no. You have to stay here for the night. Doctor's orders."

Jason rolls his eyes for the tenth time that night. "Oh, please, Dickiebird. I'm not like the other two baby birds. I can actually take care of myself." Dick suddenly pushes him with one hand. Jason cringes as he falls to the tile floor after failing to regain his balance. "Hey!"

"Oh, yes! You're perfectly fine, Jay!" Dick begins dragging him by his good leg through his apartment again until he gets to the lone sofa in his living room. He helps him onto it. "And, because you're so perfectly fine, we're going to watch some movies! I'll make the popcorn while you choose something to watch on the TV!"

Jason glares at him as he trots out of the room. "I just had to come here…" He curses in annoyance before grabbing a remote and he starts clicking through the channels on the television. Jason didn't have anything else planned for the night anyways. "Do you have any corn dogs? Or oreos?"

"Oreos? Why do you want oreos?" Dick asks from the kitchen. His little brother could hear the popping from the living room.

"I read up a bit more on Martian Manhunter, and apparently Martians have an obsession with oreos." Jason wasn't going to tell him _why_ he was looking into the Martian since it wasn't any of his damn business. "So, do you have any?"

Dick skips back in with a bowl of fresh popcorn and a whole sleeve of oreos after a few more minutes. He tosses them to him, before gracefully falling back on the sofa next to him. He was a little peeved that- courtesy of being taught manners by Alfred- Jason had his leg on the coffee table. But, considering his condition and lack of furniture in the room, he brushed it off.

"What'd you pick?" Dick asks instead.

"Still looking." Jason grumbles, and he subconsciously stops himself from skipping over "Monsters Inc." The older boy laughs and takes the remote from him.

"Let's watch this."

Jason purses his lips together, buts only nods his head. He had never seen the movie before, and he was actually curious about it. He just didn't want to tell Dick that.

They watch the movie in comfortable silence until the anti-hero's mouth gets ahead of him. "Is her name seriously Boo? When I was that age, I was already out fighting on the streets, and I knew my real name." Jason sounded exhausted as he says this and he didn't notice the smirk on Dick's face, who thought he looked absolutely adorable as he criticizes the movie.

"You can lay your head on my shoulder."

"I don't need your permission." He mumbles as he does so.

Whey they finish the movie, Dick was surprised to find that Jason had fallen asleep. He smiles and gently runs his hand through the other's hair. "Goodnight, Jaybird." He then rests his own head on his little brother's before falling asleep as well.

**AN: Sweet dreams! I randomly wrote this in class, and I decided to type it up. I know that everyone does at least one of these "Jay and Dick caring for each other" fanfics, so this is how it turned out from me. Whatcha think? Review, favorite, do whatever! …I was also really hungry for oreos when I wrote this. Don't judge. **


End file.
